Cold Hands
by Night's Fang
Summary: Naruto FMAXover Because more than anything, after becoming what he was, nothing but an entity bound to a hollow body of cold unforgiving metal, it was warming her cold hands that reminded him the most of his humanity. SakuraHaruno/AlphonseElric. Oneshot


**Fandom:** Crossover (Full Metal Alchemist / Naruto)  
**Title:** Cold Hand  
**Author:** Night's Fang.  
**Theme:** #1 Cold Hands / Cold Feet  
**Pairing:** Alphonse Elric / Sakura Haruno  
**Rating:** Teen [Really it's just my standard one  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot-line. Hence, I can assure you, you cannot sue me. Try it. My friend's a lawyer.  
**Summary:** Love is the most beautiful thing when it's completely oblivious of its own existence hidden inside a deep friendship.  
**Notes:** The story follows the general plot of both shows. (Though it may get a bit manga-biased but it isn't anything that people won't understand)

* * *

**Cold Hands**

When they were small, and Sakura still lived next door instead of half way around the world back in her real homeland like she does now; Alphonse remembers her always shivering and grumbling about the cold on the evenings they spent together. After sunset when the normal evening chill set in she would always sit down on the sidelines and grumble about the cold (even though she was dressed in thick long baggy pants, and a thick jacket worn over what he suspected were two – or maybe more, ……you could never know with Sakura, she was mental that way – long-sleeved shirts) furiously rubbing her hands up and down her arms to generate heat while watching the others play forlornly. And he would always sit down beside her to give her company, torn between concern about her well-being and health, amusement at how the little nip in the air for him and the others, meant frigid for her body, and trying to pull out his most convincing ways for his good friend to join the rest of them. Sometimes – when she grumbled too much and began to sound dangerously like a female version of Ed raving about the "evil" milk – he had to fight the temptation to smack her upside the head. Because Sakura had a bad temper, ……and being cold made Sakura mad, ……and he didn't want to provoke her and become her punching bag. That was Ed's job.

Eventually concern would win over everything else, and he'd pull her into and embrace, grab her ice-cold palms, and begin to rub them in between his, warming them up.

She would squeak in surprise every time the first few weeks he did that, green eyes going comically wide, cheeks already pink from the cold she was feeling darkening to red, grumbling halting abruptly and her pastel pink hair coming falling messily into her face as she'd turn her head around so fast that it could probably snap. And then she'd shyly mumble about how warm he was burying her face into his shirt. Al always had to bite the insides of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling every time she did that.

Eventually she got used to it and after a point, she would plop herself on Al's lap and snuggle into him – as if he were some huge teddy bear – whenever she felt cold. "You're so nice and warm." she'd say with her usual pixie grin. And he'd sigh, wrap his arms around her reach for her frigid palms to warm them up.

Even now years later, after that horrible incident when he and Ed had attempted human transmutation, and he was just a soul stuck in a piece of armour, she hadn't changed her habit. She'd take time out from her ninja-training (He'd been surprised as hell when she'd told him that she'd basically signed up for her country's version of the military, so that she wouldn't be outdone by Ed. The two apparently still continued their stupid childish rivalry to outdo each other, despite everything that had happened. It was comforting in a way that some things would stay the same despite what happened.), come half way around the world, and track them wherever the hell they were in Asmetris.

Be it Central, or Lior, the middle of the desert, or wherever, she'd appear… almost magically, and spend at least three days to a week with them. Drag Ed and himself to the nearest clothing store to buy warm clothes for her because she'd forgotten how annoyingly cold Asmetris was, …….grumbling all the while that she was missing them, ……and that they're both evil brothers/best friends to her and Winry for not writing, and making them worry, ……and that if they continued to do this she and Winry together would bring the wrath of heaven and hell upon the two of them in creative ways using only a wrench (Winry's choice weapon), and a toothpick (which would always be Sakura's favourite torture weapon). All this would be done while shoving milk down a tied up Ed's throat after dinner because it's good for his health, and according to her he'll stay a shrimp if he doesn't drink it.

And after she'd accomplished the task, she'd simply come and plop herself comfortably in his lap – or as comfortably as she possibly could in the lap of a suit of metal armour, while Ed would be inside the toilet trying to ineffectively hurl the milk out of his system, and grumble about how cold Asmetris was, even though she was dressed for a blizzard. And then she'd crane her neck upwards looking into his hollow glowing red orbs, and grin warmly and widely in her usual pixie way.

And he'd sigh in resignation like he always did, and reached over with his hollow metal arms, used his gloved hands to warm her own freezing palms, not bothering to remind her of the fact that he was a suit of hollow metal armour, ……and that he was probably useless to warm her since he'd only end up freezing her more.

Because Sakura would adamantly retort that she was cold, and he was warm, and demand he warm her up, especially her palms, because – she would exaggerate – that they would freeze and fall off at any moment.

Sakura was still mental that way.

But every time now that he rubbed the empty gloves against her hands he could always imagine himself smiling. And he'd find himself silently sending a prayer of thanks to a heavenly deity, that he along with his brother otherwise didn't believe in.

Because more than anything, after becoming what he was, nothing but an entity bound to a hollow body of cold unforgiving metal, it was warming Sakura Haruno's cold hands that reminded him the most of his humanity.

_When Edward Elric steps back into the room and looks over to see his brother hunched over their pink-haired childhood friend sitting in his lap, and warming her hands, he can't help but wonder how long will the two idiots take to figure out that they're obviously in love._

* * *

**A/N:** I know it seems weird, but yeah. And for some reason Sakura & Alphonse are the cutest to write together 


End file.
